


Carpe Fenestram

by elaine



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Episode Related, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1999-04-22
Updated: 1999-04-22
Packaged: 2019-04-26 05:23:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14395209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elaine/pseuds/elaine
Summary: What Jack really got up to during all those loops in Window of Opportunity.





	Carpe Fenestram

What is wrong with this picture?

  
Daniel Jackson leaned back in his chair and watched as Colonel Jack O'Neill first transliterated a series of alien characters into Latin, and then translated the Latin into English with an air of boredom. O'Neill turned towards the desk and passed his chalk to Teal'c, who took up where Jack had left off.  
  
It was this whole attitude of 'been there, done that' that Daniel found so convincing. Otherwise their story – that they were living the same ten hours over and over again – was utterly incredible. But Jack, especially, had rattled the whole story off, pausing only occasionally to apparently snatch the words right out of someone's mouth, like he'd done it a thousand times before. Considering how much of the text they'd managed to translate, maybe he had.  
  
"Exactly how many of these loops have you… have  _we_ … been through?"  
  
Jack shrugged. "I've lost track."  
  
"That must be frustrating." As soon as he'd said it Daniel realised how lame it sounded.  
  
There was a long pause. "Uhhh… yeah…"  
  
Well, he supposed he deserved that. Daniel tried to think of something positive about the situation. "On the other hand, it's kind of an opportunity."  
  
"How's that?" Jack obviously didn't see any opportunity.  
  
Daniel warmed to his idea. "Well think about it. I mean if you know in advance that everything is always going to go back the way it was then... you could do anything. For as long as you want, without having to worry about consequences."  
  
Daniel saw the sudden spark of interest in Jack's eyes and his warning bells started clamouring.   
Uh oh… bad idea, Daniel…   
  
"Excuse me." Jack got up and left the room, closely followed by Teal'c.   
  
 _Very_  bad idea... _  
_  
*  
  
"You want to do  _what_?" Daniel stared at Jack incredulously. He was still trying to come to grips with the bombshell that Jack and Teal'c had dropped on them in the briefing room half an hour ago.  
  
Jack bounced lightly on the balls of his feet and smiled encouragingly. "I want to have sex with you Daniel."  
  
Daniel was still trying to get his mouth to close again when Jack's expression became just a shade defensive. "Oh, come on Danny boy. Don't tell me you never wondered what it'd be like to do it with another guy."  
  
"Not for a long time." Not since he was eighteen, actually, when he'd found out exactly what it was like… but Daniel didn't think anything good would come from telling Jack about that. "Umm… is that why you…? Just because you're curious?"  
  
He regretted the question as soon as he'd asked it. There were some places he didn't want to go. Especially that one. Especially with Jack. Let him keep his dreams, his hopes, alive as long as possible.  
  
Jack scowled. "Okay. Forget I asked."  
  
*  
  
"You want to do  _what_?" Daniel stared at Jack incredulously. He was still trying to come to grips with the bombshell that Jack and Teal'c had dropped on them in the briefing room half an hour ago.  
  
Jack shrugged casually. "It's no big deal, Daniel. What's a little kiss between friends?"  
  
"Ah…" Daniel felt himself floundering a little. "Is that why you…? Want to kiss me, I mean? Because we're friends?"  
  
Jack leaned over the desk towards him. "Sure." His voice was soft and slightly husky. "Aren't we friends?"  
  
It felt like his bones were melting. Daniel swallowed. "Ye… yes? I mean, yes." He gulped a deep breath into air starved lungs. "Yes, we're friends, I mean… not, yes you can kiss me."  
  
"Okay…" Jack was being unnaturally reasonable. "So  _can_  I kiss you?" His eyes were  _so_  dark… and so close to Daniel's own…  
  
"Uh…"  
  
A warm smile spread across Jack's face as he leaned forward. Their lips brushed together for a few precious seconds. Daniel's eyelids drooped.  
  
"Ya see? That wasn't so bad, was it?" Jack straightened, smiling in a paternal kind of way. "I'll see ya later."  
  
Daniel blinked. He was going? "Hey, wait…" But Jack had already left the office.  
  
*  
  
"You want to do  _what_?" Daniel stared at Jack incredulously. He was still trying to come to grips with the bombshell that Jack and Teal'c had dropped on them in the briefing room half an hour ago.  
  
"Let me put it another way." Jack smiled at him seductively. "I want to sweep you off your feet and make mad, passionate love to you."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"And we've got…" Jack looked at his watch. "Exactly thirty five minutes before we're interrupted."  
  
That took a moment to sink in. "We've done this before?"  
  
Jack simply smiled again. "Come on, Danny boy…"  
  
Daniel found himself standing up out of his chair and making his way around the desk. "Jack…  _have_  we done this before?"  
  
"Does it matter?" Jack took his shoulders in a firm grip and pulled him a little closer.   
  
Mesmerised, Daniel forgot to resist. "Uh…"  
  
Jack's lips on his were surprisingly soft, warmly persuasive. Daniel was lost from the first delightful second. He leaned into Jack's body, his eyes closing, as the kiss went on and on and on… a hand brushed across his hair and he jumped. When he opened his eyes Jack was smiling at him.  
  
"Okay, Danny boy?"  
  
He nodded, breathless, and kissed Jack right back. Somehow his hands had got trapped between their bodies and he found himself stroking Jack's chest through the black T-shirt. His fingertips brushed across a hardened nipple and his legs suddenly seemed to lose all their strength. Luckily, Jack was more than willing and able to support him.  
  
Jack's laughter rumbled in the chest beneath his hands and tickled his ear. "Looks like you need a bit of help Daniel, how about we go over there?"  
  
'There' turned out to be a corner of his office where they couldn't be seen through the window in his door, and where Jack could prop him against the wall while he methodically deprived him of speech, and the ability to move or think. All with just one more long kiss.  
  
When Jack's fingers brushed across Daniel's bare skin, he realised that Jack had also somehow removed his shirt and T-shirt without him knowing about it. Daniel moaned softly and pulled Jack's head down for another kiss. He wondered dazedly what it would feel like to touch Jack's bare chest. All that hair… almost before he knew it, his hands were pulling urgently at Jack's T-shirt.  
  
"Hey. All  _right_ … let me help ya." Jack grinned at him and peeled the clothing off, tossing the garments aside. "That better?"  
  
"Oh yeah." Daniel stared at the tanned chest, covered with longish springy grey hairs, and at the dusky, hardened nipples peeking out so delightfully from amongst them. "Mmm…" he brushed his fingers over the hairs, then circled one nipple, feeling the skin crinkle at his touch. "Much better."  
  
Without any warning he was crushed in Jack's arms, and his mouth seized in a hungry kiss. This time, aroused beyond rational thought, Daniel gave as good as he got. His arms slid around Jack's waist and his fingers dug into the firm muscle.   
  
"Ohhh… Danny boy…" Jack's lips brushed lightly against the corner of Daniel's mouth, moved to his jaw, then trailed down his throat with tantalising slowness.  
  
Daniel rocked his hips against Jack's groin and felt an immediate response in his own and Jack's bodies. He tried to say Jack's name and it came out as an inarticulate gurgle. How could one pair of hands and one pair of lips feel so incredibly good? He swallowed and took a deep breath. "Jaaack… please…"  
  
For a moment there was no response, then Jack groaned; his breath scorched Daniel's throat. Clumsy fingers tugged at his belt and then his pants. It seemed an eternity before the tight cloth released his cock into all that breathtaking freedom. Then it was grasped firmly. A different kind of prison, and infinitely more pleasurable. Daniel's hand brushed against the front of Jack regulation green fatigues and found them stretched to the limit. Two minutes later they were sweaty and breathless and as satisfied as a couple of horny teenagers.  
  
*  
  
"So  _have_  we done this before, Jack?" Daniel propped himself up on one elbow and stared down at his friend and now (he supposed) lover.  
  
Jack grinned. "That would be telling, Danny boy."  
  
"Well, yes... I suppose... but since I'm only asking about  _me_..." Daniel watched Jack's face expectantly. "I am only asking about me, aren't I?" A horrible thought occurred to him. "You aren't working your way through the entire base, are you?"  
  
"Alphabetically." Jack smiled smugly, then laughed at the expression on his face. "Relax, Daniel. For what it's worth, I haven't asked anybody but you."  
  
Reassured, Daniel sank down beside Jack and stroked his (delightfully hairy) chest. "How many times, Jack?"  
  
"Not enough for the novelty to wear off. You don't need to worry about that." And Jack pulled Daniel into his arms and began distracting him so successfully that Daniel forgot about his question until it was too late.  
  
*  
  
"You want to do  _what_?" Daniel stared at Jack incredulously. He was still trying to come to grips with the bombshell that Jack and Teal'c had dropped on them in the briefing room half an hour ago.  
  
Jack simply raised his eyebrows and looked non-committal. Behind his left shoulder Teal'c was his usual imperturbable self.  
  
"Did I not tell you, O'Neill, that DanielJackson would not accede to your suggestion?"  
  
"Well, it was worth a try." Jack grinned wickedly. "I'm disappointed Daniel. Where's your sense of adventure?"  
  
Daniel was too busy choking to answer.  
  
*  
  
"Oh God..." Daniel bit his lip against another moan and leaned forward into Jack's arms. "This is... why didn't we do this before?"  
  
There was no answer, and Daniel opened his eyes. Jack was leaning back against the wall and staring at him with the strangest expression. "Is something wrong, Jack?"  
  
"No." Jack shook his head and smiled almost sadly. He pulled Daniel a little closer and they kissed.  
  
It was possibly the most unbelievably wonderful lovemaking Daniel had ever experienced, as though Jack knew exactly what would drive him crazy with a combination of lust and desire. Daniel relaxed against Jack's chest, still inclined to pant a little. He could feel Jack's cock, still semi hard inside him. Incredible.  
  
Doubly incredible when he considered that this morning they'd calmly eaten breakfast in the commissary with Sam, as they'd done a thousand times before, and he'd never even thought that Jack would ever want him. Sweat trickled down his chest, mixing with his ejaculate and reminding him that he really ought to clean up. In a little over an hour they'd be leaving for P4X 639 and now he'd need to have another shower.  
  
But right now, the last thing he wanted to do was move. Nor did Jack seem particularly interested. Usually he was like a kid with a new toy, when they were due to go off world. Today he was acting like he didn't even care. Teal'c had been a bit strange too; though with Teal'c it was always relative, but the Jaffa seemed almost... casual... about the mission.  
  
"Jack..."  
  
"Shh, Danny. Don't talk now." Jack stroked his hair lightly and kissed his temple.  
  
It was so unlike Jack that Daniel pulled back, alarmed. "There  _is_  something wrong. Jack, what is it?"  
  
"Nothing." Jack met his sceptical gaze and shrugged. "It's just... we  _have_  done this before, Daniel."  
  
That was the weirdest thing he'd ever heard from Jack, and he heard some pretty weird stuff. "No we haven't."  
  
Jack simply stared at him.  
  
"I'm pretty sure I would have remember it, Jack." Daniel started to feel uneasy. Shifting his weight so that Jack's cock slipped free of him, he eased over to the side and sat cross-legged on the edge of the bed. "I mean, it's not exactly something that would slip my mind."  
  
"We're caught in a time loop." Jack sighed. "Somehow Teal'c and I keep going through the same ten hours over and over. Everyone else just... forgets."  
  
He could argue, he supposed, but the expression on Jack's face was too... disturbing. "And each time, we... uh..." Daniel waved an arm indicating their naked bodies.  
  
"Not every time." Jack shrugged again. "Sometimes we get to translate ancient Latin texts."  
  
"Oh." Normally Daniel would be interested in finding out why Jack, of all people, would be translating Latin, but his general air of depression warned Daniel not to ask. "But this time, we're... not?"  
  
"I'm taking a holiday." Jack laid a gentle hand against Daniel's cheek and smiled sadly. "I need a break."  
  
"Is that what I am? A distraction?" Faced with Jack's obvious unhappiness, he couldn't even get annoyed at the implications.  
  
"No." Jack shook his head. "I wish you were. Danny..."  
  
When Jack hesitated Daniel smiled encouragingly and took his hand. He bent his head over it, playing with the strong capable fingers that had taken him to ecstasy and back again only a short time ago. "What? Talk to me Jack."  
  
"Daniel, I've wanted you for a long time. Since before Sha're..." Jack bit his bottom lip uncertainly. "When this started you said something to me about being able to do things and there being no consequences."  
  
"Well, yes..." Daniel frowned in thought. "If you loop back in time every ten hours, then you could do just about anything because... well, ten hours later nobody would know about it."  
  
"What if I  _want_  there to be consequences?" Jack leaned towards him, his face intent. "Daniel, every time we make love it's the first time. And it's great, don't get me wrong, but..."  
  
He thought he understood. "But you don't want it always to be the first time."  
  
"Yeah." Jack sighed. "It's like I'm having a series of one night stands, only it's always the same guy."  
  
Daniel came to a sudden decision. "Lie down."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Lie down, Jack." He stretched out beside Jack and pulled him down. "We'll make love and I'll try to pretend that we've  _both_  done this a thousand times."  
  
"Daniel..." Jack laughed helplessly. "Oh God, Danny..."  
  
"... and when we've figured out how to stop the time loop, then we  _will_  make love a thousand times."  
  
Daniel found himself enveloped in Jack's arms. "That's a promise I'm gonna hold you to, Daniel Jackson."  
  
*  
  
Daniel watched in fascination as Jack chowed down on a huge spoonful of oatmeal. "I don't think I've ever seen anyone enjoy oatmeal so much."  
  
Jack just looked at him. "When you've been eating fruit loops for who know how long, a little variety helps." He took another big mouthful.  
  
Sam leaned forward eagerly. "We got a message from the Tok'ra. Apparently they've been trying to contact us for over three months."  
  
"Really?" Jack seemed only mildly interested.  
  
"Who knows when they first realised that we were cut off. I mean there's really no telling how much time passed." Sam threw Daniel a glance, obviously expecting him, at least, to share her interest.  
  
But Daniel had other things on his mind. "Let me ask you something. All the time you were... looping... were you ever tempted to, um... do something crazy?" He met Jack's level stare. What was he thinking? Jack, presented with such an opportunity, was bound to make the most of it. "I mean you could do... anything without worrying about consequences."   
  
Jack was still wearing that expression of mild interest. It was beginning to make Daniel suspicious. "You know it's funny, you asked me that before."  
  
Aha! Daniel looked at Sam. Even she wasn't buying it. He decided to push a bit. "And?"  
  
Jack looked over at Sam and didn't answer. Daniel looked at Sam too. It didn't seem like she knew anything either. There was a secretive little smile on Jack's face when he turned back to Daniel. He took another bite of oatmeal, chewed and swallowed while they waited. Then he put down his spoon.  
  
"Later, Daniel." Jack pushed back his chair and sauntered out of the commissary. 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
